Project Summary. Kidney disease is most treatable early in its course; however, the ability to detect and quantify its progression during the earliest stages is limited. This limitation is hindering therapeutic advancements in developing drugs, devices, and biologics for patients with kidney disease; an area of unmet need in which commercial entities are starting to make significant investment. Hence, there exists a unique and timely opportunity to address these unmet needs through the development of advanced quantitative imaging methods specifically designed to assess kidney disease. The primary objective of the ?Advances in Renal Imaging? symposium is to provide a forum for nephrology researchers and imaging scientists to come together and discuss needed kidney imaging biomarkers and explore the development of imaging technologies designed to address specific renal imaging needs. The Symposium will include three sessions of oral presentations with invited speakers addressing the following general themes: 1) Need for advances in renal imaging and the identification of potential imaging biomarker targets; 2) Advances in renal microscopy methods for basic science renal research; and 3) Advances in molecular, perfusion, and structural renal imaging. In addition, a reception/poster session and ample time for discussions are planned to help foster the interaction of attendees to form new relationships in renal imaging research. An important aspect of this Symposium is to provide an opportunity for early career investigators to interact with other attendees from different disciplines and interests and thus offer opportunities for establishing new research relationships. This Symposium represents a step toward nurturing the growth of research into the development and utilization of renal imaging technologies and their further integration into nephrology research and patient management.